Danielle-Eric Friendship
The friendship between Danielle Hooper and Eric Stem formed during the first season of Clearwater and is known as Daneric (Dan'ielle/'Eric). History Overview Initially meeting because of Danielle's relationship with Eric's best friend Brad, they later become friends due to having other mutual friends and over the years, their bond gets stronger and stronger. Never having any bad fights or going against each other, they have one of the healthiest friendships on the series. Season 1 In Keep Holding On, Danielle is making out with Brad in the parking lot when Ethan comes and punches Brad. Eric comes to his best friend's side and beats up Ethan, leaving along with Danielle and Brad afterwards so they don't get in trouble. In You Da One, Eric walks up to Danielle and apologizes for her breakup with Brad, who is his best friend. Then, he tells her he likes her and wants to date her. She tells him she'll get back to him and ultimately gets back with Brad instead. Season 2 In Kiss With A Fist, Danielle tries to break up an argument between Ethan and Eric and sticks up for Ethan, saying that he's changed when Eric calls him a bad guy. In I'm A Slave 4 U (1), Eric calls Danielle and tells her that Brad was hit by a car while riding his bike and has a collapsed lung and is in the hospital. When her mother won't let her see him, she has Eric leave his phone next top Brad's head as he sleeps and he leaves them alone. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), she is in class with Eric and wants to go see Brad in the hospital at lunch, but Eric says that they can't just walk there since it's too cold, so Danielle stops Jeremy in the hall and convinces him to drive them to the hospital at lunch. The three of them get there and see that Brad is awake and better than the day before. After they break up, Danielle leaves the room, bursting into tears and going back to Eric and Jeremy, asking if they can go back to school. Season 3 In Summertime Sadness, Eric texts Danielle saying that he saw Alicia following someone and was worried about her. In How to Be A Heartbreaker, they are talking in the hall with Alicia and Abby when they see Sophie is back at Clearwater and are shocked. In You Know I'm No Good, they walk up to Alicia's locker later with Sophie and see her emptying it because she is leaving the school for good. Danielle tells Eric and Sophie to leave because she can handle the situation, which they do. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * While Eric had feelings for Danielle for a very short time, she never reciprocated. * They were both in the band Rave Repellent together. * They share many of the same friends and have been in the same friend group for two years. * They were both heavily affected by the death of Abby Ulmer as Eric was her boyfriend and she was Danielle's best friend. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7